


Opposing Pardners

by DragoTsurderk



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cat's Pijama, Cuban Bristle Crisis & Endothermic Exowear, Gay, M/M, OnlyTexasToast, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTsurderk/pseuds/DragoTsurderk
Summary: Pyro always tried to talk to his team, but they never understood him, many times they suggested that he remove his mask but he passed on such suggestions. No doubt the battlefield was crazy, something was always going to happen; Scouts doing parkour, Heavys bare-knuckle duels, a Demoman asleep in the corner. But this time the situation was different.
Relationships: BLU Pyro/RED Engineer, Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 1





	1. ctf_2fort

It started one day at 2Fort, the administrator counted to one, and the mercenaries went out to their battle stations. An Engineer with a striking Cuban beard went directly to the intelligence room of his own team, prepared his dispenser and sentry, being alone he had to take his constructions to the third level to be prepared in case of the arrival of an enemy. When he finished working on the dispenser he heard the arrival of an enemy Scout who, when he ran into the room, did not notice the sentry who was pointing at him, without a doubt he ended up in shreds. But after that single enemy, there have been no more visitors. It was only about 30 minutes before Engie decided to take out a toolbox and put it on the ground, forming a fairly comfortable lawn chair, followed by sitting in it and drinking one of the beers. Hours pass and no enemy or spam from Scouts arrives. The engineer was already losing count of the beers he had drunk, until he had a hard time distinguishing between an empty bottle and a full one when there was no more beer in them.

When there was no more beer to drink, he fell into a deep sleep in his comfortable chair, leaving his buildings to their own devices, and luckily for a Spy disguised as a Scout it was the perfect opportunity. After the constructions were taken to the tool box from where they left with the Red-Tape Recorder, still without waking up the engineer so sunk in his sleep, an enemy Pyro with a curious Cat's Pajamas enters the room now safely by the absence of the sentry. The Spy takes the briefcase, revealing his luxurious Cut Throat Concierge and brown Ghastly Gibus, and before leaving the room he glanced at Pyro.

-Take care of that illiterate friend, and let him not make his toys again if possible, when I hand over the briefcase bring us the one that reappears, do not gawk at your unicorns. -Spy said, to which Pyro responded with something unintelligible, almost starting an explanation but the Spy just left and Pyro stopped his own monologue.

The arsonist did not usually have so many opportunities to eliminate an enemy easily, but he did not think it was fair to wake him up with the joy of his Rainblower, he only took the weapons of the engineer and took them away from him along with his own weapons, he could consider this waiting a rest from his spawn and the continuous battles. He sat on the side of the engineer's chair and waited in silence.  
Silent minutes pass until the briefcase reappears, at which time the administrator's voice would be heard again on the loudspeaker, only this time it did wake up the Engineer.

-The intel--ligence?- The engineer spluttered, still affected by the beers, releasing a couple of burps until he saw the Pyro next to him.- Oh, hey Pahro.. pardner, have you seen any Spy? -To which Pyro somewhat confused nods and asks which Spy he refers to, with his muffled voice with his mask.- The BLU Spy- Followed by an unintelligible babble, but Pyro felt happy that an engineer, still under the influence of beer, managed to understand what he said and out of emotion he applauded the engineer for understanding him.

The engineer noticed Pyro's hands, but this time the blue suit of that arsonist caught his attention, then he observed his own red uniform, and he got scared by getting up and walking away from that enemy. Engie tried to pull out his trusty tool but he didn't have it with him, when he was distracted looking for the tool, he fell into a sitting position as he backed away without looking back, tripping over the remains of the sentry. Pyro tried to slowly approach him showing that he had no weapons in hand, but seeing that Engineer kept backing away crawling on the ground until his back touched the wall he realized that he could call his team and lose his only chance to have a conversation. with someone who understands. So Pyro lowered himself to the ground and sat up, raising his hands and keeping them up. Engineer was about to yell to call his team, but seeing that the enemy arsonist did not attack him immediately caught his attention and even more that he sat down. Even so, he was still suspicious, so he looked at his shotgun lying in a corner along with his other tools to which he reacted half a second later and got up a little dizzy from the speed until he grabbed the shotgun, pointing at the Pyro.

The arsonist looked indifferent, because it was not known if he was expressing something under that mask. He just stood still, even as the engineer walked behind him with the shotgun pointed at his head, so close that Pyro could feel it. To which a nervous and strangled sigh from the mask is heard, followed by saying the reason why he stays like this: he wants to talk to him.

-Well .. then speak ..- Engie said, seeing that Pyro was not going to move even if he pointed the shotgun at his back, he decided to go ahead, take Pyro's weapons and take them to the desk. He collected the metal that was left of the already destroyed sentry to build another one, controlling it with the Wrangler so that it would not attack Pyro, for the time being.

Pyro explains that his intention was to kill him when he woke up but when he learned that the engineer understood him, his desperation to have a conversation with someone forced him to leave him alive. The Engie doesn't seem too happy to hear.

-Then it's only.. interesting to know more about RED.- Engineer said pausing, still trying to process what has happened, taking his head with one hand while holding the Wrangler pointing at the arsonist with the other.

To which Pyro shakes his head, he explains that he just wanted to meet someone with whom to have a meaningful conversation, adding that at least he already has it plus he agrees that Engineer should kill him for defending the briefcase, lowering his look at the end waiting for his death and reappear in his spawn as soon as possible. But, he never made it to the spawn. He wasn't even dead.

Engineer had moved the sentry into the corridor where the medicine cabinet and ammo were, and had sat next to the Pyro, still with their respective weapons in case it was a Spy trying to pretend to be harmless and the most unknown class of the group. Passing a hand over Pyro's shoulder, he looks up and sees the engineer.

-Okay, we can talk more, at the moment I don't think casualties will occur if I'm awake.- Engie said, to which Pyro responded by hugging him and almost pushing him to the ground as he sobbed under his mask. Responding that he is happy to find someone who truly understands him and is not just pretending to understand him to stab him in the back.


	2. ctf_turbine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro returns to the enemy briefcase only to meet Red Engineer, but he didn't expect it to be more complicated than before. They didn't want things to get complicated, but they weren't sure what such an opposite friendship meant. But one thing they were sure of was that they wanted to keep getting to know each other.

The next day, in Turbine, a RED Sniper leaves the BLU briefcase on the table next to the RED briefcase. He stops to watch the scene, as a BLU Pyro with curious cat pajamas lay on the floor apparently lifeless but could not know at first glance the cause, then at Next to it was a handsome Cuban-bearded engineer with his bloodstained tool. Sniper knew that he was not a Spy but something did not finish convincing him, he also left without saying anything, until he reached the common area of the snipers and realized that no BLU was dead at that moment.

-It's gone, boy.- Said the engineer as he returned from having looked down the hall, to sit in his garden chair and drink one of his first beers of the day.

The Pyro gets up and performs some short stretches because his pose to pretend to be dead was very uncomfortable, when finished he sits on the ground next to the engineer, hugging his knees. After a few seconds of silence Pyro looked at the engineer and asked him why he was guarding the briefcase alone.

-Well, it is a more relaxing place, I have time to have a few beers and at the same time I take care of the elusive Spah that passes by becoming invisible. Before I had a partner with my constructions but I suppose he got bored with so much quietly.- He took another sip of the beer and then looked at Pyro- And did your engineer not understand you?- It still seemed strange to him that no one had paid attention to the Pyro of his team, because on the other hand the Red Pyro participated a lot with his team in the middle of the battle, and he seemed more shy in some way or at least more than is common in an arsonist.

The pyro at the time of hearing the question only thought of the somewhat hungry BLU Engineer eating bacon and Heavy's sandwiches every time he had the opportunity, but he was never very chatty so he did not dare to talk to him and interrupt his fourth lunch of the battle. In the end Pyro only explained that he was not very talkative. He liked the company of the RED Engineer but he no longer knew what to talk about, even though this was the second meeting and in Turbine. At one point the engineer offered a bottle of beer to Pyro, to which he grabbed it and tried to test how to drink it with the mask still on.

-It would be better if you take off the mask, buddy- Pyro decided to return the bottle.- Well, to tell the truth, everyone, mainly your team, could hear you if it weren't for that mask.- The Pyro only asked for the beer again, when the Engineer gave it to him, he got up with his back to the engineer, lifting his mask up to his nose and drinking the bottle until it was empty. Then he adjusts the mask again and sits next to the engineer, returning the empty bottle.- Hey, calm down son, I don't think you normally drink enough to be able to handle a whole bottle from one day to the next. But hey, do you want to hear some music?- Pyro nodded and crawled towards the wall to lean with his back to it. The engineer took the guitar that he had brought with him from spawn, still sitting in his lawn chair and beginning to pluck the guitar strings while tuning the guitar.

No more than an hour passes that the engineer hears the sound of a Spy and his invisibility, to which he becomes alert by leaving the guitar to one side of the garden chair and observes some of the closest corners being attentive to any sound from that knife so characteristic of the Spy. Pyro was apparently asleep, as he didn't seem to have moved his head to look at the engineer, or maybe he was pretending to be dead in case he turned out to be a spy RED, but Engie couldn't tell. As fast as he was distracted, he was attentive again to the moment of hearing the noise of invisibility behind him, he quickly began to turn around launching his Southern Hospitality which uselessly collided with the corner of the walls. The cold metal of the razor dug into his back, killing him instantly. With his lavish Cut Throat Concierge and classic coffee-painted Ghastly Gibus, he popped a cigarette to his mouth and then turned to ask Pyro for some fire.

That was the sound of Pyro's axe driving into Spy's face, maybe he didn't like it that the Spy killed his friend.

When he reappeared in the spawn he could only express something out loud: “What the hell?!” Pyro was undoubtedly from his own team, he was not a Spy in disguise because they do not use axes to attack, but he was not sure if it was really the Pyro of his team, since he was there living as if nothing with an engineer from the opposite team, Could the members of the same team even attack each other? Why didn't the administrator say something about that?

"Something was wrong, but first I'm going to answer the simplest thing before going back to the RED briefcase." Thought the Spy. He went with the Sniper of his team, wearing a fancy Outback Intellectual and a Doublecross-Comm with a pipe hole, The spy stood still and stared for a while. After a few seconds he stabbed him in the back, watching him fall to the ground. He was attentive to the voice of the administrator, looked even at the closest camera and nothing, not a single word of what the administrator has or has not seen. He returned to the spawn to meet a not so calm Sniper.

-Who the hell stabbed me in the back, Spy?! I saw that you passed by me and you were not the enemy Spy or you would have killed me right away.- Told the sniper while he was exchanging his blade for another, without looking at his Spy.

-It was me, you see…- the Spy had not directly started to explain that he already had a Sniper grabbing from his clothes and shaking him.

-I know it was you, snake in a suit, seconds before I killed the enemy Spy and I know very well that he did not have a Dead Ringer. Now I want you to explain yourself or you- He was taken away from the Spy by a Heavy that had returned to take more ammunition.

-Heavy wants to know what makes little men fight each other.- Said Heavy, crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation, with his adorable Tough Guy's Toque on his head.

-Pyro is a friend of the enemy Engineer- Said the Spy, to which the other two responded at the same time with the same question: “What?!”.- I entered through the ventilation system duct, the sentry was out of the room between the two doors that lead to the main corridor, I killed the Engineer with my knife and when I turned around I already had an axe in my face. If it weren't for that mask at least I'd have an idea of what went through that pyromaniac's mind. I would have no problem if he went somewhere else or if he was with our Engineer- Said the Spy, and without a doubt BLU Engineer heard him mention it to which he had responded with an "Ah?" without having the slightest idea what they were talking about.

-I definitely hate to say this... but you're right. The Pyro is now a problem, and if the administrator doesn't say anything or doesn't intervene we would have to solve it ourselves.- The Sniper replied, putting away the blade that he had dropped when he grabbed Spy from his suit.

Heavy directly went off from continuing to talk about Pyro, it scared him a lot how the Pyro acted in battle. As Sniper and Spy talked, Heavy went to the Engineer and gave him his sandwich, again.

-Sniper, you have a magnificent view with that weapon, you could see something from the main corridor of our briefcase.- The Spy said, as he changed his watch for the Dead Ringer.

-That's a bloody madness! It would be in sight like a kangaroo in Russia. And the other snake in a suit would surely kill me in the back. You better go wanker, you can dress up as them and stuff.- Said the Sniper, leaving the spawn to go to his shooting site.

Spy definitely could not go alone again, most likely the enemy Engineer has changed places which would further complicate the things. But now he only had as his last options the Heavy who was eating a banana, and the Engineer who clearly has The Texas Tech-hand. But still he offered them a deal in exchange for helping him find out what was between that BLU Pyro and RED Engineer. Well, it wasn't long enough before the red team wins.

Spy went first to Team RED's vent, disguised as RED Spy, peeked through the vent into the spawn to see how many mercenaries were there: there was a RED Soldier playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with the RED Scout, and more. in the back was RED Spy sitting in a chair drinking from a mug and reading a book. He returned to the conduct before being seen by the RED Heavy with a Medic emerging from the spawn joined by the Kritzkrieg. He followed outside the ventilation system onto the balcony to signal his BLU Sniper for the Heavy and the Engineer to go one at a time.  
The Spy went to peek through the entrance to the briefcase room to try to hear where the classic sentry sound was coming from, as the BLU Engineer and BLU Heavy came up to him. Apparently BLU Engineer was agitated, maybe he should move more often, even Heavy was in top condition behind him and eating a sandwich. While he was leaning he managed to hear something of a conversation.

-Pahro, I still think that this is not the best place to meet, Turbine has many entrances and the other RED could see you standing at any time.- Said the Engineer, to which Pyro responds as always with his muffled but understandable voice for the Engineer, explaining that nothing would happen if they killed him anyway, he didn't mind to keep coming back or at least trying several times.

Spy whispers to BLU Engineer, ordering him to teleport as quietly as he can, which is difficult to do. The engineer put the teleport on the ground and waited.

-But what?! Didn't you have it ready before?!- To which BLU Engineer just raises his hands to the sides, answering that the walk would be more difficult by charging the teleport.

Heavy was leaning around the curve of the ventilation shaft, watching for anyone to passby to be alert. The teleport was still taking its time, as it could not speed up the procedure without making so much noise. Spy kept listening to the conversation, concentrating to try to understand what the Pyro was saying.

-Okay, do you want to play?- He offered Pyro the guitar, because he sometimes saw him pretend that he was playing a guitar with his axe, to which Pyro agreed to receive it and tried to play some strings.

"Sentry Down!" It was BLU Engineer's words out loud that made BLU Spy jump in shock and nearly fall down the ventilation shaft. Words that caught the attention of the enemy Heavy and Medic just passing through the ducts to the balcony, when the latter two saw the BLU Heavy they went straight there, but a Heavy could not match another Heavy with a Medic on his back. To which BLU Heavy only reacted by running towards the entrance to the briefcase through the ventilation duct, pushing the Engineer and the Spy with him, the Spy falling first, then the Engineer on top of the Spy, and finally the Heavy crushing the Spy even more. Surprising the pair who was in the room.

The sentry was quick to instantly take care of all three, the RED disguise would not work against a sentry who points to someone on your team who is behind you, and even less with two men of great weight falling on you. But then the RED Medic and RED Heavy came down, to make sure everything was okay, to which the Engineer replied yes, with her hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatshirt, and a Pyro trying to hide behind him.  
The Heavy and Medic looked at each other for a few moments and then exited through one of the doors into the main hall, definitely not a good time to ask questions with the ÜberCharge out of the box.

-I'm not sure, but maybe I can fix it, it's a practical problem, right?- Engie said, with a somewhat nervous smile.- It was the first time I had a friend from the opposite team and it was starting to be a complicated situation. Maybe we should separate longer, I mean, at least until we have problems with our own teams, what do you say?- Engineer looked at Pyro waiting for a response, to which Pyro took a moment to respond and then nodded. Engie thought Pyro didn't take it too badly, until he saw him get up and face the sentry, who tore him to pieces in a matter of seconds, perhaps to return to his quick spawn or so Engie wanted to think.

No doubt now he was thinking how horrible it must feel to die for a friend's sentry, or to hear a friend ask for some space. But Engie didn't know what else to do, this was no longer a practical problem. 

An hour later the administrator announces that the RED team wins. Most of these were celebrating their triumph, except Engie, somehow he didn't feel like celebrating the weekend that would come the next day. He hardly knew Pyro, but he wanted to continue to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am something new writing in English, if there are errors or you want me to specify the cosmetics of a mercenary without these, tell me and specify cosmetics compatible with that mercenary. If you choose incompatible cosmetics, I will manage to describe it with such loadout madness.


End file.
